Valmont's Bad Hair Day
by ValmontsLover
Summary: I thought about this when I was dying my hair and I remembered an incident with my godmother. Valmont wakes up too late and ends up with a new girl doing his hair.This is my first fic. Tell me if you like it.
1. The bad morning

Like everyone else said, I do not own JCA. I only own my characters!

This is just for fun!;p

I thought of this when I was dying my hair.

I hope you think it is as funny as I thought it was.

Valmont's Bad Hair Day

Valmont was in a really nasty snit on the morning of Tuesday, July 5th. He had slept in. He was suppose to get his hair done at 9:00 a.m, and he woke up at 8:35a.m. Valmont couldn't belive it! He must have been up alittle too late thinking about his next plan for getting the talismans because that cursed Jackie Chan had foiled his last one.

He went to bed around 1:00 a.m. and forgot to set his alarm clock for 6. He was in much of a hurry to get to the solon in time. He got dressed, forgetting his tie, ran down stairs to step on his cat's tail, and slip on the bathroom rug to brush his teeth. He got out to his car and realized that he left his keys on his desk in his study.

_'BLAST!' _he thought. _ 'I am never going to get there on time!'_

So he went back up stairs and grabbed his keys.

_'Alright. Keys. Wallet. Tie. Where's my tie?'_ He ran to his room to find his tie on his bed and quickly put it on.

_'Okay. Let's try this again.' _He ran back down to his car and got in. It started up right away._ 'Finally! Something that bloody works right!'_

'I hope the traffic isn't bad. I can't stand heavy traffic.'

There was Valmont. Sitting in the middle of the highway. Not moving.

_'BLAST THIS BLOODY DAY!' _His mind screamed.

'This is bloody great! I'll miss my bloody hair appointment! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!'

**What is so important about your hair appointment? You are not a woman, are you? **A voice laughed

in his mind.

"Shut the hell up Shendu! I do not have time for this!" Valmont said, forgetting his window was down.

Shendu laughed even harder.

"Shendu! I swear I will get an exorcism done on me so fast..."

**Alright! Fine! **Shendu growled.**But I can take over and you won't be able to get one done.**

Valmont shook his head and sighed.

**I can also put you back in that chinese sorceror's robe that you hate so much.**

"Bloody hell! Can't you leave me alone for one blasted day?"

**No. I know that you will screw things up if I did.**

"Then just leave me alone right now! I am not in a good mood."

Valmont looked over and seen a car full of girls who have been watching his whole conversation. He was so embaressed that his whole face turned red. Some of the girls giggled and the driver shook her head.

Valmont finally made it to the solon on time but Shendu wouldn't leave the subject alone when he walked in to see only women in the building. Not one man in sight.

**I see! You have to make yourself pretty for the Enforcers!**

"Shut the hell up, Shendu!" Valmont whispered.

**No! I know what it is! You like Chan and you want to impress him! Is that it?**

'Shendu' Valmont said mentally. 'I hate you. If you embaress me, I swear I will go to Chan's uncle and get you out of my body permenantly!'

**Who the hell cares? It's not like you have the strength to ignore me like that. It's not like I can't stop you myself from doing it, you know**. Shendu said.

**Valmont? Valmont?**

Valmont had just ignored the fire demon the best he could by not talking to him. He walked up to the desk and waited for the deskclerk.

"Excuse me, miss? My name is Valmont and I have a 9:00 appointment for my hair. Is Lee here today?"

"Mr. Valmont, I have you right here. I am sorry but Lee isn't here today."

_'Great! The girl that usually does my hair isn't here today. What else can go wrong?' _he thought.

"But Samantha is here today and she can help you." the woman said. "She is new here."

_'Samantha? And she's new? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a new girl do my hair.'_

"Samantha! I have someone who needs his hair done!" the woman called.

There was a crash from the back room.

"Be right there!" a voice called. Then there was another crash. Valmont wasn't sure about this girl.

"Um, miss?"

"My name is Trudy."

"Yes, Trudy, is there anyone else free today that can do my hair? It sounds like Samantha is busy."

"No. Unfortunely not. Samantha is the only one that is free. All the other's are booked." Trudy said and she walked away. A girl stepped out from behind the curtian which led to the back room. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. I guess you could call her medium in height. She had short brown hair and brown eyes to match. She looked about 17 years old.

"Hi!" She said, walking up to Valmont, holding out her hand."I'm Samantha."

"Hello Samantha, I am Valmont" he said shaking her hand.

'_Wow, she has a pretty strong grip for a girl_.'

"Okay, let's get started!" Samantha said as she dragged Valmont over to the sink.

_'Oh no! Someone please help me_!' he thought as he sat in the seat, head tilted back.

"Just lay back and close your eyes." she said.

"Samantha" Trudy called.

"Yes?"Samantha said turning as she grabbed for the pink dye thinking she grabbed shampoo.

The next thing Valmont heard was Samantha saying "Oops!"

"What do you mean 'Oops'?" he asked suspisiously. Valmont sat straight up, looked into the mirror across from him sigh and screamed. His hair was easter egg pink!

"I am so sorry!" the teen said over and over again. " I can fix it if you want me to."

"No! No one is going to touch my hair now except Lee!" he yelled.

"But Lee is off today. I don't know where to find her." Trudy said. "If you want, you can come in tomorrow and she can fix it then."

"Yes but what am I suppose to do now?" he asked. "I can't be seen like this!"

Valmont left the shop and headed back to his office. Fortunately Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo weren't there, so he could take off the baseball cap Trudy gave him and looked in the mirror. Shendu was laughing so hard, Valmont could feel his body shake from it.

**Wow Valmont, you look so pretty! I think the Enforcers will like it, don't you? **Shendu teased.

Just then the elevator door opened.

**Speak of the devils! **Shendu said.

_'Oh dear god no!' _Valmont thought.

Finn was the first out of the elevator."Hey Big V! How's it..."

Finn stopped in his tracks when he saw Valmont's hair. The others followed and busted out laughing.

"What the hell happened to your hair? It's pink!" Finn laughed.

"Well" Valmont sighed. "the girl that usually does my hair, Lee, was off today and I got the new girl."

_'This is so not fair!'_

Shendu took over.

**I like it. It suits Valmont very nicely. **he said, smiling. **Let's go see what Chan thinks of it!**

"Dear Lord, NO!" Valmont yelled. The men started laughing even harder. "No one is to see me like this!"


	2. Why me?

**Oh Valmont **the demon laughed** Don't be so modest. I bet anyone will say you look good in pink. Right guys?**

Finn, Chow, and Ratso were all on the floor, laughing.

_'WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?'_

Valmont sat down and laid his head in his hands.

"Hey Valmont!" Chow yelled and he looked up. "Say cheese!" A flash went off and Valmont dropped his head again.

_'Note to self, kill Chow and burn that picture.'_

Wednesday, July 6th

Valmont went to Lee.

Lee was a tall, 18 yr old brunette with green eyes. She was talking on the phone when he walked in.

"Yes, we do perms and dying. We can take you about around 3:00 tomorrow. For you and your daugther? Okay we can do that. Bye!"

She looked up and seen Valmont's hair.

"Oh my god! What happened to your hair?"

Valmont told her about Samantha.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here! Next time you have an appointment, I will personally make sure I will be here. Now come with me." she said and he followed her to the back sink. All the women stared at him. It was not common to see a middle-aged man with bright pink hair.

"What can you do for me Lee?" he asked as he sat down.

She stood back and took a good look at his hair.

"Hmmm. Well we can do one of two things. We can dye your hair auburn or I can bleach it."

**Dye it auburn!** yelled Shendu in his head.

"Bleach it!" he said quickly.

**You are no fun, you know that?**

_'I hate you.'_

**I know.**

"Alright! Sit back and relax!"

_'Please don't say 'oops'! 'Please don't say 'oops'!' _ he thought and as he did this, he fell asleep with his head tilted backwards.

"Valmont. Valmont. Wake up." he heard a voice in his head.

**Valmont, this mortal girl is trying to wake you. Want me to kill her? Because I will.**

"No!" he sat up and screamed.

"Whoa. It must have been some type of bad dream you had." a familiar voice said. He looked up and seen Lee and Trudy standing over him.

"Valmont? Are you okay? You fell out of the chair." Lee said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said looking around and realized all the women were staring at him and of course he blushed.

"I have good news. I got your hair to the exact tint it was before." Lee announced. Valmont stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Thank you so much!" he said, hugging Lee around the middle and picking her up off the ground.

"Okay, Valmont, I can't breathe!" she weezed.

"Sorry." he said putting her down. "You said you had good news, now what's the bad?"

"Well, Trudy was on the web and she got an E-mail of a picture of you with pink hair." Lee said. Valmont's eyes opened wide.

Same time.

Chow, Finn, and Ratso were hanging around a computer in Chow's apartment and laughing.

"Who else?" Chow asked.

"Let's send one to Chan!" Finn suggested.

"Yeah!" Ratso said.

Uncle's Rare Find's

Jade was on the computer playing a game of Solitair when an envolope popped up on the screen, saying 'You've got mail!'

"Uncle Jackie!" she called.

"Yes?" he said as he entered the room.

"You got a letter in your mailbox."

"Strange?"

Jade got up from the chair and Jackie sat down. He opened the envelope and a picture popped up.

"Is that Valmont?" Jackie asked.

Jade fell over laughing.

"He has pink hair!" he laughed also. "Uncle! Tohru! Come look at this!"

"What is it? Uncle is very busy right now!" Uncle said coming through the door, followed by Tohru. Uncle's eyes widened at the pink haired brit and Tohru laughed.

_'I wonder if Captian Black has seen this.'_ Jackie thought.

Sector 13

Captian Black was at his desk, writing reports on the Dark Hand, when the E-mail came through. He took a sip of his coffee as he opened it and when he seen it, he almost choked on his coffee, laughing.

Back at the Solon

Valmont smacked his forehead. All the women were laughing at him except Lee. Shendu was laughing the hardest.

**They actually had the guts to do it! I'm impressed! HA! HA!** the fire demon said.  
"Blast!" Valmont yelled.

The End.

Don't worry Valmont, this happened to my godmother, and it, well, uh, looked cool. Well it only looked cool because I was like ten. Hee!


End file.
